The present invention relates generally to painting and, more specifically, to a paint can carrier that allows hands free control of a paint can and paint brush while permitting the painter free use of his hands.
Painters are frequently required to paint surfaces while adopting awkward and sometimes dangerous positions including painting while standing on an angled roof or while walking on scaffolding or a catwalk. The painter must constantly maintain the paint bucket in a vertical position to prevent spillage. Maintaining the paint can in a vertical position can also be especially difficult when ascending or descending ladders or when painting overhead. Spillage often occurs when the painter must use both hands to maintain his balance or to prevent himself from falling.
In an attempt to overcome these deficiencies and provide hands free control of paint containers, hip-mounted carriers have been proposed. Examples of such devices may be found by reference to U.S. Pat. No. 5,489,051 to Robinson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,618 to Davidson, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,503 to Swinney.
The ""051 Painter""s Pouch to Robinson requires paint to be poured from an original paint can into the pouch. The filled pouch must then be strapped onto the waist of the painter, greatly increases the potential for spillage of valuable product. If the pouch is filled after it has been strapped onto the painter, paint must be poured into the pouch at an awkward angle at the waist of the painter. Further, the pouch must be thoroughly cleaned of one paint before the pouch can be used with another color of paint.
The ""051 device is difficult to manufacture, requiring multiple compartments for additional tools.
The ""618 Paint Pail Carrier to Davidson utilizes multiple straps to secure the paint carrier to the body of the painter. The device requires not only a waist strap but a shoulder strap and a leg strap as well. The shoulder strap is required to support the weight of the paint while the leg strap is used to attach the carrier to the painter""s leg. The multitude of straps reduces the ease of use of the Davidson carrier, and results in time consuming buckling and unbuckling in order to use the device. Further, attachment of the device to the leg of the painter reduces the painter""s movement and agility due to the bulk of the carrier. Because the device is strapped to the leg of the painter, the device is subject to the motion of the painter""s leg. The device is therefore susceptible to damage whenever the painter""s leg encounters a ladder rung or scaffolding upright.
The ""503 patent to Swinney depends on a narrow lip on the bottom of a paint can to secure the paint can to the Swinney device. This lip, however, can become damaged through normal use, reducing the security of the paint can to the Swinney device and resulting in the loss of potentially large amounts of paint due to spillage. The Swinney device is limited in its movement in relation to the body of the painter. Although the device will swing away from the wearer when he leans in the direction of the paint can, it does not prevent tilting of the can when the wearer leans forward or backward.
In light of the present invention, the aforementioned designs are deficient in that they (1) reduce the agility and movement of the painter, (2) rely on narrow, insubstantial curved areas to support the paint container, and/or (3) require time consuming straps and buckles in order to don or remove the carrier. Such devices are fixed to the body of the painter and cannot readily be moved out of the path of obstacles. A further deficiency requires the awkward transfer of product that increases the potential for spillage. Each of the aforementioned designs results in potential significant waste of time and product.
It is readily apparent that a new and improved paint carrier is needed that will provide strong structural support to maintain a paint can in a substantially vertical position even when the painter bends or stoops, that can be quickly repositioned out of the way of obstacles, that does not require the wasteful transfer of paint from one container to another. A new and improved paint container is needed that can be quickly donned and removed from the painter""s person. A new and improved paint carrier that is easily manufactured without excessive numbers of parts is also needed. It is, therefore, to the provision of such an improvement that the present invention is directed.
Briefly described, in a preferred embodiment, the present invention overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages by providing an easily mountable, easily detachable paint carrier that maintains a paint container in a vertical orientation without regard to the position of the body of the painter. The present invention allows the painter to paint with his hands free, even while assuming difficult non-vertical positions that are often required in order to paint awkward areas.
It is contemplated that the invention will be used with standard paint cans such as those in which paint is normally purchased from a supplier. Of course, paint may be purchased in bulk in large containers than can be conveniently carried on the job, and transferred to standard cans of convenient size.
It is regarded as prudent by painters, when starting to use a new can of paint, to set aside a portion of the paint until no more than one-half of a gallon remains in the paint can so as to reduce the probability of waste whether the painter is using a carrier device or is holding a can in his hand. The same prudent procedure may be followed when using this invention, but experience has shown there is no greater tendency for accidental spillage with this invention than when painting while holding the paint can.
The present invention, in the preferred embodiment, comprises a generally cylindrical cradle dimensioned to hold a one gallon paint container, an arcuate swing arm from which the cradle swivels, a waist belt and a quick release coupling that allows the cradle to readily rotate to keep the cradle and the paint container upright. The present invention incorporates a distance from the painter""s body which isolates the movement of the carrier from the movement of the body. The swivel movement of the carrier provided by the quick release coupling works in conjunction with the swivel movement provided by the swing arm to allow the paint cradle to swing on more than axis so that the cradle remains upright at all times without regard to the position of the person. The quick release coupling also allows the cradle and swing arm to be readily attached and detached from the waist of the painter for convenience.
The cradle comprises a generally cylindrical shaped member having an upper section adapted for swivel communication with the swing arm, a lower section with a horizontally disposed base for supporting a paint cradle in a fixed position on the base, and a middle section therebetween comprising an upright member having a strap for firmly fitting around the paint can to secure the can to the middle section upright member. The upper section extends outwardly from the middle section upright member to comprise an arcuate member for securing the paint can within the cradle. Conveniently, the upper section may also be provided with a retractable clip for holding a paint brush above the paint in the cradle.
The swing arm is pivotally attached to the upper section arcuate member so as to urge swivel movement of the paint cradle. The quick release coupling comprises a male plug and a female connector which is fixedly attached to the waist strap. The male plug is fixedly attached to the swing arm. The waist strap is employed for firm attachment to the person""s waist. The waist strap further comprises the female connector. The female connector is releasably pivotally attached to the male plug to provide additional swivel movement of the paint cradle.
The paint carrier is located at the waistline of the painter, placing it within the visual perception of the painter at all times. The belt allows the painter to easily shift the carrier to the rear or to the front of his body in order to move the carrier out of the way of any obstacles such as a ladder or scaffolding.
The present invention provides a novel and economically advantageous solution to longstanding problems faced by those in the painting industry by providing means to accomplish the more difficult painting tasks with greater ease and efficiency. The simple design permits the cradle to swing freely to maintain the paint can in an upright vertical position, without regard for the positioning of the body of the painter.
In an alternate embodiment, an adaptor for a quart size paint can is bolted to the base of the cradle. The middle section strap secures the quart size can to the middle section of the cradle.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is to provide a new and improved paint can carrier that maintains an open paint can in a vertical orientation without regard to the position of the body of the painter.
Another feature and advantage of the present invention is provide a new and improved paint can carrier which may be quickly and easily attached and detached from the painter""s body.
Another feature and advantage of the present invention is provide a new and improved paint can carrier which may be quickly moved around the waist of the painter, out of the way of obstacles.
Another feature and advantage of the present invention is to provide a new and improved paint can carrier which may be easily manufactured.
Yet another feature and advantage of the present invention is provide a new and improved paint can carrier which may be produced at a low cost of manufacture with regard to materials and labor, thereby making the paint can carrier economically available to the buying public.
Still another feature and advantage of the present invention is to provide a new and improved paint can carrier which may be adapted to hold a smaller size can of paint.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent to one skilled in the art from the following description and claims when read in light of the accompanying drawings.